Orphaned
by ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr
Summary: He didn't want to have to take care of that kid, but THAT kid had nowhere left to go. It was only nice of the redheaded policeman to take him in, but when the kid turns into trouble...T for romance! Akuroku/Zemyx!
1. The Death Of His Heart

**Me: LOL...LOL...L.O.L Wait...what? D:**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a dime, this Roxel plushie, and some lint.**

**Warning: If you actually played the game you would know this is BoyXBoy, and is extremely dangerous to the eyes, and brain. Side affects may include, massive squealing, doujinishi's, you becoming a pervert, and of course, pie. Because the cake is a lie.**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

I expected something a little less violent then this, but honestly. The kids' parents were literally mangled, not to mention one of them was scalped. Weird thing was...

There was nobody around, just the kid, and the kid was just staring at his parents bodies with a blank expression, to tell you the truth it kind of scared me that the kid was just staring at them, no crying, no heavy breathing, not even talking, he was just standing there, like a motionless robot who had just lost his batteries.

Another weird thing was, his parents bodies seem to have claw marks on them, it couldn't have been an animal though. But, I wonder if this kid has any relatives to take him in. It wouldn't be bright to just leave him to fend for himself, he was as short as a twelve year old, and I was pretty sure he wouldn't go up to another person for help.

"Hey, kid." What a bright way to put it, I am so nice.

No reply.

"You there, bud?"

No reply...

"Hey, listen to people when they're talking to you."

No. Freaking. Reply.

I sighed, placing a hand to my hair, and slightly messing it up, before it went right back up to it's normal, weird-looking, self.

"Literally kid, you're parents just died, and you're not replying, do you have any relatives that can take you in? You can just nod, if you want." Hopefully that did something, but honestly, he looked as if he were in another world. His dark blue eyes had no emotion what-so-ever, and the only phyiscal thing he was doing was breathing.

But then he turned around, and started staring at me.

That made everything a lot creepier, I'll tell you that. He looked pitiful, worn out, and beaten, he had dark bags under his eyes, and blood was everywhere, and there was something I didn't notice in his hand, a bunny doll, with button eyes, held by the arm.

Strange.

"You're not going to answer anytime soon, so come on." I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand, he actually showed a little emotion, fear, well that wasn't good can't have the kid fearing me, but that wasn't important right now, he was ice cold, and obviously he couldn't get sent to an orphanage like this.

We finally stopped when we got to the police car, I opened the door for him, and yet again, he just stared.

"What never seen a car before?" I didn't laugh this time, honestly, this kid had to have seen a car before, I mean everyone has, but he just looked at it as if it were the first thing he'd ever seen.

He actually did something! I'll have to write that down! Good job, Axel! We're already progessing! Too bad the only thing he did was shake his head.

"Just get in," I sighed, "I'll put the seat belt on you, or atleast help you put the seat belt on." He stepped in, slowly, sitting down on the seat, and surprisingly buckling in his seat belt by himself, he must have had SOME brains.

I got in to, buckling in my own seat belt, and starting the car, before driving out of the scene, heading towards my apartment. I wasn't poor, but I wasn't rich either. I had gotten kicked out of my house right when I turned eighteen because lets face it, my parents hated me, and I hated them, I wonder if this kid hated his parents.

"They weren't my real parents you know." Oh my god, the kid actually spoke, I wanted to get up and hug something for that, but I couldn't because I was driving. But, his voice sounded soft, slightly choked out, but it was there, the only problem was he was whispering, and I had a feeling he was in a pretty deep state of shock.

"Oh, yeah?" I looked into the mirrior, staring at the kid for awhile, now that I thought about it, he had the face of a fourteen year old, but I doubt he was that old.

"My real parents neglected me, before child services came and took my to an orphanage, there I was beat up, until I finally got adopted several times, all in which the parents died, and I kept getting sent back, each death was a different way, this one just so happens to be one of the less violent, so you can thank the murderer for that." He said in a monotone voice, and honestly, less violent?

"What was the most violent one you could remember?" I hated asking, but I had a feeling that I was going to ask sooner or later anyway, better to ask now then later.

"Completly chopped up, as if they were a piece of salami."

I literally felt like vomiting after that, that was disgusting, and obviously someone is stalking the kid, it wouldn't be safe to put him back in an orphanage, and I felt bad for the kid, and for some reason didn't really want him to go anyway.

"I'll tell you what, you can stay at my place, until we get you to your relatives, deal?" I looked back at him again, well atleast in the mirrior I was looking at him.

"I don't have any relatives." He replied again, once again in a dead voice, that seemed to sting everytime he spoke.

"Oh yeah, that's right you're an orphan, fine. I'll see what I can do."

If only it was that easy, I had to find a secret orphanage, for smart people. The only orphanages around here were, extremely open orphanages, for dumb kids, who lost there parents, due to idiotic redneck accidents.

We finally got to the apartment complex, and I got out, strolled over to his door, opened his door, grabbed his hand, and off to the stairs we went.

The place was a mess, poor kid. The cat must've seen that squirrel again, and went on one of his crazy rampages, the kid however strolled right in and sat on the couch, as if he were already completly at home.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"Roxas."

"The names, Axel, got it memorized?"

He better have.

* * *

**INSERT TROLL FACE HERE.**


	2. Cuteness

**Me: Part 2, because you all rule. :D**

**Disclaimer: I dun' own KH, nor do I own any other stupid references this fanfic has.**

**Warning: Violence, and romance.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Roxas, was a...

Special boy, to say the least. He really didn't seem to know anything about true life, and it was rather difficult teaching him, specially about showering, but what surprised me the most, was...well.

"Axel, where do babies come from?" Sweat dropped down my face as I stared at the boy, giving him a nervous look, before coughing nervously, and facing my coffee.

"I-I...I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why? Is it bad?"

"Well..."

"Hm?"

"It comes from girls."

"There bellybuttons?"

"Y-yeah!"

I am such a bad liar, good thing the kid didn't know what he was talking about, but sadly I got questions like that all the time, I really should keep him away from the TV, once he even asked me what a tampon is.

I couldn't bare to tell the kid, he was just too innocent. I mean, how could you explain blood flowing out of your no-no to an extremely adorable blonde-haired, blue-eyed, little kid, who has no clue what life is about.

I couldn't.

It would definently be hard, I'll tell you that.

"Hey kid, how old are you?" I actually looked sraight at him this time, was that a blush? Heh.

"Weeeell...I'm..."

"You're?"

"F-fifteen..."

Why was he so nervous?

We heard someone knock on the door, and apparently, the blonde went straight towards it, quickly opening it, only to reveal another blonde-haired person with a...sitar?

"Dem Dem!" He hugged the boy, and the boy smiled cheerfully, hugging him back. This was strange.

"Hiiii! Roxxaaaaasss!" Came his much too cheerful voice, there was a black-haired man behind him, reading a book.

"I'm guessing they're from the orphanage?"

"Mhm!"

"Nice to know you have friends." I nodded, walking towards the sink, and placing my now empty coffee cup in the sink.

"H-hey...Axel?" I stared at the boy, slightly waiting for him to answer his question, I had a feeling it had something to do with him staying. Hell no, I was not going to allow that sitar-carrying blonde-haired, demon, and that emo-haired, book-reading, loner, in my house, he'd have to do something much better then that.

"Can they stay?" Oh god, puppy eyes.

"Sure."

Damn you, Roxas. You're too cute.

* * *

**Me: I tried to make this, fluffier? Yeah, fluffier, and a little nicer to, since in later chapters things happen. :D**


	3. Taken Away From Light

**Me: This is where all the action starts! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ehem, I do not own KH, nor do I own these pants- wait...what? D:**

**EEEEEEEEEKKKKK! THIS ONE IS FOR YOU REVIEWERS! You sexy, sexy, beasts.**

**

* * *

**

Pure hell, I should have never allowed Roxas to let that idiot in, his partner was alright, but...too silent? I don't know I guess I just like all the people I might to be talkative. Because, it seems when they're not, somethings going on, and someone is going to have to clean that up right? The mess that they made. Psh, man I sound cheesy right now.

Roxas is the only silent type I can deal with, since I saw what happened. The poor kid, he's seen so much death, I bet it doesn't even scare him anymore.

Right now we're currently sitting on a couch, watching what seemed to be a dumb soap opera. Guess who put that on? Mhm, Mullet Man. He said something along the lines of, "But, true love is so beautiful! Not as beautiful as Marluxia! But still, rather beautiful!" Mhm-wait, who's Marluxia?

"Oy, Mullet Ma-." I was stop mid-sentence, for the fiftieth time today.

"My name is not Mullet Man, it is Demyx!" He glared, although the emo-bookworm just kept reading, as if he were just another fly. I think he is one, buzzing in peoples ear all the time, singing strange songs, I mean come on, what the hell is a 'peacock'? Bescides a bi- oh, dear god. Forget I even spoke.

"Fine, Demyx, who's Marluxia?" He smiled happily, god damn, bipolar teenager. And got up and pranced around, it was kind of freaky, honestly. But then he stopped, and stared right at me, this time, emo-bookworm looked up.

"Didn't Roxas tell you?" Emo-bookworm dude, stared at me, I wasn't really liking all this weird attention, it made things seem, un-talkative...again. But, none the less, curiousity won me over.

"The only thing Roxas has ever told me about is his past." I let out a deep sigh, leaning against the couch, with my legs crossed (A.N: SO HOT...GOD...FANSERVICE!).

"Well, he's in his bedroom, so I guess it would be alright to tell you, right, Zexxy-sexy?" Demyx then turned his attention to the greyish-blackish-haired, emo boy, who simply nodded in reply.

"Well, you see. Roxas has Schizophrenia...and...well, it's serious." He swung his hands in the air, as if he were talking to the worlds most complicated-man. Emo-boy just nodded.

"Schizophrenia? How serious is it?" Damn you curiousness, repent.

"Enough to make him think some 'it' will rape him, hit him, and kill him, if he doesn't do every word 'it' says?" Demyx shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, right, no, big, deal.

Demyx. You. IDIOT.

"Does he have pills?" Was my first question, I needed to make sure the boy didn't overdose, right? That would be bad. Both of their faces turned even more serious, as the slowly looked down.

"No." Why were they so ashamed?

"I see..."

A blood curdling scream was heard through the air, and everyone, even Zexion looked rather worried. I brought out my revolver from my pocket, and headed towards Roxas's room. Surprisingly, Zexion kicked open the door, and we all just stared.

...

He was gone.

"Oh, no."

There was blood.

Lots.

"Zexion, I'm scared."

"...Aren't we all deep down?"

Roxas.

"I'm coming."

* * *

**Me: :DDDDD**

**So, liek. Hai, bai, review, maybeh? No? Screw you. D:**


	4. Possesion

**Me: Lol..I like fell asleep, and I can't really go to sleep for school tomorrow, 'cause you know, I just took a four hour nap. :**

**Disclaimer: As much as it breaks me to say this, I don't own KH. D: I DO HOWEVER REALIZE THAT THESE DANGOS ARE INFACT MINE! :DDDDD**

**Warning: Meeeeh, this chapter has weird stuff, like 'demons'. And Marluxia. Oh god, Marluxia...**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, it really touches me. :3 **

**

* * *

**

We were running, I know that much, my revolver still in my hand. Zexion's book at his side, and Demyx's...sitar? Whatever. But, apparently things like this happened often because Demyx and Zexion ran towards the place where I think Roxas was headed like they've done it a million times. Poor kid.

We ended up being at a dark alley, covered with black goo. This was starting to freak me out.

There was Roxas, sitting in the far corner, with cuts all over him, and dead blue eyes. It seemed as if something were controlling him, the way he moved was as if he were a puppet, and someone was playing with his strings.

He slowly got up, and walked towards me, grabbing out what seemed to be a needl- oh god.

It was drugs.

Us policeman are trained to know what drugs are, apparently, this one had the following:

Really sharp needle.

Green liquid.

Therefore, it was probably...something I have never seen before.

He was getting uncomfortably close that is until we heard the sound of sirens grow louder from behind us, several policeman surrounded Roxas, scowling at his innocent facade, and mumbling curses under their breath.

"Demyx, block the guards." Called a monotone voice. Strange, we're hearing voices now.

The dirty blonde nodded heading towards the front and started to ruin the entire seriousness of the scene. He danced. Gayly. Even Possesed Roxas seem to feel a little akwarded out.

That was until he passed out.

Yeah, that was kind of strange.

I was the first one to get to the boy of course, because I'm a fast runner, (A.N: Because you want to get in his pants. :D) and all. And surprisingly I caught him, now time to get out of this mess. I wonder how. How, you may ask? Psh. When in doubt.

Pepperspray 'em out.

* * *

That was...fun? We were back at the apartment, since we all decided it would be a horrible idea to take Roxas to the hospital if the police were after him. Crap, I might have to quit my job for the boy, not that I would...or anything. But, honestly I need to know what he did so I can figure out what I am supposed to do.

I have to admit, he is kind of cute when he is sleeping. Wait, not to sound pedobearish or anything, of course! I don't think of Roxas like that, I am just a nineteen year old man, with a weird job, and horrible parents.

All of a sudden I got kicked in the back hard, enough to make me fall down on Roxas, until I realized...

I was kissing him.

GODAMNIT DEMYX!

You're on my pepperspray list, you retard!

* * *

**Me: Ooooo, fluff. Just for you reviewers. Just for you.**


End file.
